Pearl x Rose oneshot: I'll be strong for you
by Shadowespio
Summary: It's not hard to tell that Pearl likes Rose. But Greg's been getting in the way of Pearl being able to tell Rose how she feels.


"Haha, that's amazing!" I heard the short man say. "It's true." Rose replied. "We can become one by dancing." "What happens after that?" The man named Greg asked. "Well, we become more powerful." Rose replied and pulled Greg's hair behind his ear. "Would you like me to show you?" Greg blushed at first, but then a smile appeared on his face, rapidly getting wider. "Heck yeah!" "Okay, I'll go find Pearl." She kissed him on the forehead. I blushed with jealousy. I couldn't let them find out I was watching them. I turned on my heel and started creeping back to the house.

About 10 minutes after I got home, I heard Rose's voice. "Pearl? Peeeaarl?' I flinched at the shock of hearing her voice. I didn't expect her to get back here so fast. I got up and opened the door. "What is it, Rose?" Rose turned around. "Oh! There you are. I was wondering if we could show Greg how we fuse." I blushed. "Sure!" I responded. Although I didn't show it, t was ecstatic on the inside. Whenever I fuse with rose I feel a special connection with her; and I wanted to show Greg that'll never happen with him and rose. I ran down the steps of our house, and headed towards rose. "Ready?" She asked me. I promptly nodded. "Ready." She moved towards me and I proceeded to twirl into her arms. Our lips were so close, if only she didn't like that human! At that moment we fused; and Greg was dumbfounded. "I-I can't believe it! You-you fused!" We did indeed. "I-I wanna try!" I would've normally laughed, but I didn't. "I'm not quite sure if you can fuse, Greg. I think only gems can fuse." "Aw…but, we can try can't we?" The man frowned. We then unfused.

"I'd love to try, but I'm not sure it'll work." Rose said. Greg's frown grew wider. He-he realizes it! Humans and gems can't fuse! You guys could never love each other! He perked up a little. "How should we…try? Like..this?" He started dancing. Pathetic, even the way he dances is weird. Rose laughed. "Yeah, like that." She started dancing as well; and then…the unthinkable happened. They fused.

I gasped. "What?! That's- incredible! We've gotta tell the others!" I ran off blushing furiously, and feeling sheepish about all of this. This can't turn out good, and I'm responsible for making this happen. It didn't take long to find Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet was busy teaching Amethyst how to shape shift down at the beach, not too far from our house. "Like…this?" Amethyst asked, morphing into a bear. "Excellent." Garnet replied smiling. I ran up to them, panting from running so fast. "Guys…Greg and Rose…they fused." Garnet and Amethyst were shocked. "What?!" They both said simultaneously. "See for yourself!" I ran off with both of them trailing behind. Once we got back to the house, we reached a halt. "Oh my god!" Garnet yelled. Amethyst was laughing. "Awesome!" "Hello….Amethyst and Garnet." The fusion said. "This…is insane!" Garnet yelled. And a few seconds later, they unfused.

"Owww…"Greg whined. "I knew we couldn't stay like that, but that was really cool." Rose smiled. "Thank you Greg, for letting me fuse with you." Amethyst was still laughing and Garnet was just standing there shocked. "I've-uh, gotta get going." Greg rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said running off. Rose waved back, and we all went inside.

That night, as I sat in my room, I started to write. "Why do you have to look up to her, aside form in a literal sense? don't you know that a power that big comes with a bigger expense? And can't you see that she's out of control, and overzealous? I'm telling you for your own good, and not because I'm jealous. I can show you how to be strong...in the real way. And I know that we can be strong, in the real way. And I want to inspire you. I want to be your rock and when I talk it lights a fire in you." That was my message to you, Rose. I want to be with you…

Aaaand, there we go! So, that was my first ever Steven Universe fan fiction. I had the idea of making one shots for each song Pearl sings, but that'd be a lot of work for me, considering this took so long. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you favorited, reviewed, and followed me. And if you want me to write some some more stories, my inbox is always open!


End file.
